


Day Off Naps

by kaminarimegami



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend!Lin Yanjun, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminarimegami/pseuds/kaminarimegami
Summary: Sometimes, the best dates are spent as naps





	Day Off Naps

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! My name is Meg and I'm a (frustrated lol) fanfiction writer. I used to post fanfics in Tumblr but a fellow writer friend recommended AO3 to me so I decided to start posting here as well! 
> 
> This is the first work that I will post in AO3. Constructive criticism is allowed, because feedback keeps me motivated. Thanks for your time! :)

Having a full-time job is really tiring. 

When the weekend finally rolled in, you decided to do nothing but rest. You cancelled all appointments, regardless of their importance. Because after five whole days of running here and there while meeting deadlines and getting only several hours of sleep all in all, you know you deserved a good amount of snooze time. 

After a pretty light breakfast, you quickly sent messages to the VIPs in your life that you will be in incognito mode for two straight days. This included your boyfriend, Lin Yanjun, even though you know he might reply several days later. 

Oh, the cons of having a famous significant other. 

You set your phone on silent mode, placed it on your bedside table, then dove under the covers for your much needed sleep. 

***

It was pretty peaceful…until your oxygen supply suddenly became limited. 

You didn’t know why and how, but you felt a heavy weight pressing down on you. Groaning, you tried to push off the foreign object -person, whatever- until you heard a soft “oof”.

“Babe, that was my face.”

“Wha–” You pushed the covers away until you were face-to-face with a frowning Lin Yanjun. Without any warning, you sat up, nearly colliding your foreheads if it weren’t for his fast reflexes. 

“Whoa! Careful, Y/N,” his hands reached out then held your arms, “Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?”

“Don’t you think a warning is necessary, Lin Yanjun?” You grumbled, trying to smooth your hair, which probably looked like a bird’s nest by now. You could have used 15 minutes to at least brush your hair and use some mouthwash. 

He snorted (and managed to still look handsome, like how did he manage to do that?!), “I sent you several messages that I’m on the way already. But you didn’t reply.”

“Really?” You grabbed your phone. Sure enough, there were about 10 text messages from Yanjun, updating you about his whereabouts. You also checked the time, and saw that it has been three hours since you slept. 

“How did you get in?” You asked, narrowing your eyes, “Did you pick the lock or something?”

“You gave me a spare key when we started dating, remember?” Yanjun raised an eyebrow, “And good thing I kept it close. Or I would have waited outside for God knows how long.”

You rubbed your eyes, “Oh, sorry. I forgot. Anyway, are you hungry? I still have some leftover breakfast.” You made to stand up but he stopped you, tucking you underneath his chin. 

“I already ate before going here, so you don’t need to go through the trouble, babe,” he assured, “Let’s take a nap?”

“Er, okay,” You murmured, a little flustered since it has been a long while since the two of you were physically together, “And your schedule?”

“All cleared up,” Yanjun laid down, taking you with him, “I’ll be here until Monday morning.”

You gazed up at him, taking in his dark brown eyes, slowly getting lost in them. Sometimes, you wonder how he fell for you. Who knew that one little chance meeting could turn into a relationship? 

He smirked, “Is there something on my face, babe?”

“Your eyes,” you murmured, tracing his lips with your index finger, “They’re so dark. Kind of like chocolate…”

“Oh?” His smirk grew, and you knew he’s going to say something cheesy, “What else do you see?”

You frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Come on, look closer.”

“I’m already as close as I can be, Yanjun.”

“Do you see how much I love you?” He asked, his forehead on yours, “That you are my whole world? That I’ll do anything to make you happy and keep our relationship stable?”

A blush graced over your cheeks. You knew it will be greasy, but that still got you. 

“Lin Yanjun, you idiot,” you buried your face in his chest, “I know you love me. And I love you too.”

“I love you more, babe,” the Taiwanese chuckled, “Let’s sleep and then when we wake up, we can order takeout for dinner before sleeping again.”

“You pay. Good night.”

“Whatever. And it’s still afternoon, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Tumblr:  
> https://bit.ly/2CVeifu


End file.
